Maria the Hedgehog
Maria was once a human 50 years ago but couldn't live on Earth because of her NiDS virus, which she couldn't live on Earth. She stayed on Space Colony Ark with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog. But her life was cut short when she was gunned down by a GUN agent. Though everyone including Shadow thought she was dead, she was really in cryogenic sleep. With her DNA combined with Shadow's, it got rid of her NiDS and she has hedgehog body, She's also gained Shadow's immortalilty and powers. Maria's personaliy is shy, gentle, and kind, Not quick to anger but she will become defensive if needed. She's tech smart and a prodigy since she's a Robotnik. The necklace she wears around her neck is called the Angel Sapphire which was a gift from Gerald Robotnik. It helps her with her powers. Even though ageless, she has the physique of a 15 year old which makes her the youngest of Team Pearl. Her love interest is Shadow the Hedgehog, even though the Ultimate Lifeform hides it. 50 years after her creation, Maria, as an hedgehog, was wounded up in foster care, because her mother died killed by the two murderers for protecting Maria from them. Now, the only place where Lumina lives in is Maria's locket, where her spirit follows and guide her and her friends. Her holographic image will later appears when she guides Maria and her friends some place else. History Created as an Hedgehog When Maria was shot, a mysterious grey shadow told her that he could revive her into a hedgehog if she served him when they meet in her new life. Though everyone including Shadow thought she was dead, she was really in cryogenic sleep. With her DNA combined with Shadow's, it got rid of her NiDS and she has hedgehog body, She's also gained Shadow's immortalilty and powers. Without thinking, she quickly agreed and with the help of a Chaos Emerald, she was revived and sent down to Mobius. At her arrival, she was quickly introduced to Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Haemi the Cat. Maria loved Tails' talent of building things and wanted to make something herself. With Amy's help, she made a necklace, which symbolized their friendship. Knuckles showed her Angel Island and the emeralds. Maria pointed out that she got saved by one of them. Knuckles asked her which one and Maria pointed at the cyan/light blue emerald. Knuckles handed it to Maria and a cyan light flashed for about 5 seconds then faded away. Knuckles said she was connected to this emerald and told her to keep care of it, since he allowed her to keep it. She soon met the others shortly. Shadow and Maria As she was wondering around a forest, she met Eggman, who captured her. Suddenly, Shadow appeared in the base and freed her. Shadow asked her name, which she replied with Maria. Shadow asked if she was on the ARK in an incident 50 years ago. She nodded and Shadow quickly hugged her without warning. He was happy that she was alive, but questioned how it was possible. Maria was about to tell him when Mephiles appeared. She then said that Mephiles revived her. Shadow frowned and pushed her back. Shadow argued that Mephiles should leave Maria alone, as it wasn't her fault that she didn't know what she was agreeing to, since Mephiles didn't explain it. Maria watched helplessly as Shadow and Mephiles fought against each other. After Shadow had won, the agreement that Maria had with Mephiles was broken, thus setting Maria free. However, she is still alive. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes